Gypsy's Bulima Saga
by DramaComedySoapRealityFan
Summary: This story clearly is about Gypsy having bulima and not telling anyone. Who will figure it out and will it bee too late to save her. Will she get help to overcome her eating disorder or not?
1. Gypsy begins to hate her body

**Hey Guys**

 **This story is about Gypsy having an eating disorder and it is set after both Nat and Tom had left town Joel is still around of course. A Disclaimer this story triggers eating disorders. Hope you enjoy and its not too intense.**

 **Kayla**

Gypsy was sitting on her bed crossed legged looking in the mirror and on the phone to Nat who had been gone for serval months.

"You know what Gypsy I just rung to talk and say hi but you know what I have come to the conclusion that you are a ugly fat pig". Nat told her daughter as they had been arguing about Joel for hours.

"You know what Mum I am Bye". Gypsy said angrily.

 **Gypsy's POV**

"You know what Mum is right I'm an ugly pig". Gypsy thought sitting on her bed. "The only way to stop been fat is to eat and make myself throw up and that's what I'm going to do in secret of course". This was another thought Gypsy had. "Dad wont care he spends all his time with Judith anyway". Gypsy thought.


	2. Is Gypsy overworking it and people worry

**Hey Guys**

 **Just so you people know this is set 4 days after the last chapter**

 **Kayla**

Vinnie was at the house he shares with Gypsy when there was a knock on the door. "Hey Joel". Vinnie said answering the door. "Hey mate is Gyps in". Joel asked Vinnie. "Gypsy who's she again I'm just kidding mate she's probably either running or at the gym like she has been for the past 4 days I barely see her mate to be entirely honest I'm worried about her she is acting really weird". Vinnie told Joel. "Gypsy at the gym or running I don't believe that my daughters not the sporty type". Joel then told Vinnie. "I didn't believe her either at first look Joel I went down there during one of my breaks the other day and the workout she was doing was really intense". Vinnie informed Joel. "Thanks I will head down there and find her". Joel told Vinnie. "OK". Vinnie said to Joel as he walked out.

"Hey Shauna". Joel said walking into the gym. "Hey Joel I was hoping you would come in can we have a word in private". Shauna asked Joel. "Sure what's up". Joel asked as they entered the office. "Look I'm worried about Gypsy she has been here since we opened for the past 4 days and she looks like she even works out before that and you know about I moved into Vinnie's well the last night I'm pretty sure I heard throwing up I reckon she is over doing Joel I do I really do". Shauna then informed Joel of the facts. "OK I will speak with her now". Joel told Shauna. "Thanks". Shauna said to Joel.

Joel then walked over and saw his daughter on the treadmill and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Gypsy love what are you doing". He asked after getting her attention although she's is still running. "I'm running what does it look like Dad why do you care anyway oh that's right you don't". Gypsy said to Joel as she increased the speed and he looked on. "Sorry and first of all that's a bit high the speed I mean and why do you say that I care about you and Vinnie and Shauna have both told me they are worried about you I am too". Joel informed and told Gypsy. "Well they don't need to be nor you so leave me alone". Gypsy said angrily.

 **Next Chapter**

 **Joel catches Gypsy been sick one night**

 **After 3 days will Gypsy tell him everything**

 **What does Judith say to make Gypsy doubt herself even more**

 **Who sends Gypsy a letter saying she's ugly and fat**


	3. Caught Out,Letter and More Doubt

**Hey Guys**

 **I hope you all are enjoying this story. I would like to say thanks to Sarah otherwise known as FrankElza for reviewing and helping me make some decisions about this story. Hope you enjoy the update and just so you know this is set 2 days after the last chapter**

 **Kayla**

Gypsy was running along the beach after a falling out with Judith re her father and her school grades. "Gypsy I'm not sorry for what I said I don't know how come you father is so nice and he ended up with an ugly bitch as a daughter". Judith said running alongside Gypsy. "OK that is enough". Gypsy said walking away angrily heading for home.

"Hey Gyps there's a bit of mail for you its from your mum". Vinnie said to Gypsy as she walked in the door and he handed her a bit of mail. "Thanks". She said shocked to Vinnie as she walked into her room. When she got in her room she opened the mail from Nat and it read _**You are a fat and ugly child and I wish I never had you.**_ Gypsy instantly chucked the letter on her bed and heard the door slam meaning Vinnie left the house so she decided to head out to the pantry.

She then opened the pantry door and grabbed a bag of BBQ Chips and Oreos and all the other junk food she could find. She instantly ate that and ran to the toilet.

"Hello anybody home". Joel said walking in and he realised he could vomiting. "Are you ok whoever it is". He said walking and opening the toilet door and realising that it was Gypsy. "Oh My Gosh Gypsy are you ok". Joel said walking in concerned for his daughter. "I'm fine Dad its just a virus". Gypsy told her father denying anything was wrong. "What's with the wrappers Gypsy". Joel asked his daughter in concern. "Oh I just ate to see if I would feel better and I don't". Gypsy told her father. "Gypsy I know you too well you don't look fine at all". Joel said concerned. "I am fine Dad give it rest". Gypsy said angrily. "Gypsy I'm just worried about you honey do you want to tell me whats wrong pumpkin". Joel asked his daughter.


	4. Will Gypsy Open Up To Joel

**Hey Guys**

 **This is set the night of last chapter . Thanks again for reviewing Sarah aka FrankElza. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Kayla**

I know you too well you don't look fine at all". Joel said concerned. "I am fine Dad give it rest". Gypsy said angrily. "Gypsy I'm just worried about you honey do you want to tell me what's wrong pumpkin". Joel asked his daughter.

"Its nothing Dad just drop it please". Gypsy yelled at her father. "Look Gyps I'm not going to drop come on pumpkin I know you too well and too me and all the things Vinnie said it looks like your suffering from an eating disorder possibly Bulimia". Joel told his daughter concerned about her wellbeing. "OK what if I am its none of your business you probably agree with Mum". Gypsy told her father upset. "1st of all are you suffering from bulimia or not and secondly what do you mean by I probably agree with your mum". Joel asked Gypsy. "Fine I do have bulimia". Gypsy told her father as she hugged into him. 'Gypsy you beautiful in every single way why do you need eat and throw up to lose weight when did this all start". Joel told and asked his daughter. "I'm might be to you but I'm not to Mum or Judith". Gypsy told her father. "What do you mean your mum loves you and Judith thinks your beautiful". Joel told Gypsy. "Well you weren't there when Judith told me she doesn't know how come you are so nice and have an ugly bitch as daughter or when mum said during a phone call that I was an ugly daughter or when I got a letter from her saying she wishes she never had me". Gypsy told Joel. "What Judith and Nat actually said that to you". Joel asked Gypsy. "Yep I've got the letter in my room it got here not long before my binge". Gypsy told Joel. "OK show it to me and look Gypsy I love you and I'm glad we had and I'm going to support you all the way through your recovery process". Joel told Gypsy as she handed him the letter. Look Dad I know you love me but I just not ready to stop". Gypsy told Joel. "Well pumpkin you need to". "Dad I just cant yet I need more time". Gypsy told Joel. "Look Gypsy I'm staying here tonight as Vinnie is at Leah's and Shauna is there too and you need help". Joel told his daughter


	5. Movie Night and Next Morning

**Hey Guys**

 **Here is a new update this is set later that night of the last chapter and the next morning I hope you enjoy. I would like to see thanks to Sarah (FrankElza) for been a dedicated reader and reviewer.**

 **Kayla**

Joel told Gypsy as she handed him the letter. Look Dad I know you love me but I just not ready to stop". Gypsy told Joel. "Well pumpkin you need to". "Dad I just cant yet I need more time". Gypsy told Joel. "Look Gypsy I'm staying here tonight as Vinnie is at Leah's and Shauna is there too and you need help". Joel told his daughter.

"Well love the longer you leave it the harder it is going to get sweetheart I will help you all the way". Joel informs Gypsy. "Fine but Dad I'm not speaking to Mum or Judith". Gypsy tells Joel. "Good I will look up some counsellors tomorrow and I'm not very happy with either of them either". Joel tells Gypsy as they sit on the couch. " I don't expect you to not speak to them". Gypsy tells her father. "You know what its what I want do you want to watch a movie your choice of course. Joel asks Gypsy. "Ok we are going to watch Titanic as you have never seen it so brace yourself Dad". Gypsy tells Joel. "OK I will make us a coffee and you get it set up". Joel informs his daughter. "Sounds good". Gypsy tells him.

3 hours and 14 minutes had past and the movie just finished and both Gypsy and Joel were crying. "That is so sad". Joel tells his daughter. "Yeah I know I cant believe this I never have seen you cry before". Gypsy informs Joel as they both crashed out on the lounge.

 **The Next Morning**

"Morning Gypsy Hey Joel I didn't know you would be here". Vinnie says as he walked in. "Morning Vinnie". They both echoed. "Gypsy said I can stay here for good if that's ok now that Harry has left". Joel tells Vinnie. "Great do you need a hand moving your stuff back in". Vinnie asks Joel. "Yeah thanks but I wont be speaking to Judith". Joel tells Vinnie. "Why? Did you guys have a fight". Vinnie asks Joel. "No not exactly I'm angry at her because of she said to Gyps". Joel tells Vinnie as they exit to get Joel things.

"Hey Joel and Vinnie I noticed you didn't come home last night". Judith tells Joel. "This isn't my home anymore". Joel tells Judith. "I will go and get some stuff ready mate". Vinnie tells Joel. "What do you mean this isn't your home anymore it is and always will be". Judith tells him. "No it wont I don't want to be with you after what you said to my daughter". Joel informs Judith as Vinnie as he comes out with some boxes and they leave


	6. Will Gypsy Go To Her Counselling Session

**Hey To My Lovely Readers**

 **Just so you guys know this is set 2 days after the last chapter it will be in morning and some of the afternoon. Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Kayla**

"Ok Dad I better get going if I'm going to make this session with Shelley". She informed her father as he was the one to know and the others left earlier. "OK are you sure you don't want me to come". Joel asked his daughter. "I'm sure I love you". Gypsy tells her father. "I love you too". Joel says as he blows a kiss to her daughter as she exited the house.

 **At The Diner An 1hr After**

"Hey Joel how are you can we talk its about Gypsy". Shelley asks Joel as she walks over to the table he is drinking coffee at. "Sure I'm well how are you what's up". Joel tells and asks Shelley. "Look Joel Gypsy didn't show up for our session". Shelley informs Joel. "What she left the house and was coming to see you I will go and find and see why she didn't turn up". Joel questions and informs Shelley. "OK". Shelley tells him.

 **At The Beach**

"I thought I might find you here". Joel informs his daughter as he sits beside her. "You know me too well what's up". Gypsy tells and asks Joel. "Yeah I do don't I Shelley told me you didn't show up to the session do you want to tell me why I'm not trying to pressure you". Joel tells his daughter concerned. "Look Dad I got there and I just couldn't go through with it I know you probably hate me and I don't blame you". Gypsy informs Joel. "I don't hate you I'm proud of you for getting this far". Joel tells his daughter as they stand up and walk to the surf club for a game of pool


	7. Gypsy's Counselling Session

**Hey Guys**

 **First of all I would like to say thanks to BonnieSveenFan and FrankElza for reviewing on the last so you know this chapter is set a day after the last.I hope you enjoy.**

 **Kayla**

"You ready to go Gyps love". Joel asked his daughter as he finished dressing and she was a drinking a cup of coffee on lounge. "Well I may aswell get this over with". Gypsy told her dad as they left the house.

 **10 Minutes Have Passed**

"Hey Shelley". Joel and Gypsy said walking into her office at the drop in centre.

"Hey lets get started should we". Shelley asked Gypsy.

"Ok". Gypsy told her.

"So why do you reckon you started binging and throwing up otherwise known as bulima". Shelley asked Gypsy.

"Well it all started after Mum said I was ugly and fat and she wish she never had me and Judith called me an ugly bitch". Gypsy informed Shelley and a shocked Joel who was un aware of the phone call.

"Do you know why they would have said those things". Shelley asked Gypsy.

"Well Mum and I were having an agurment about Dad and Judith and I also had one and thats when they said those things". Gypsy informed Shelley as she got emotional.

"Ok thats enough for today". Shelley said as Joel wrapped in arm around Gypsy and they walked out of the office.


	8. Secert Well Not So Secret Binge

**Hey Guys**

 **This chapter is set a few days after Gypsy's counselling session. I would like to thank both BonnieSveenFan and FrankElza for reviewing.**

 **Kayla**

Gypsy had been on the phone to Natalie who had rung to rub the fact that she is hot enough to get a new boyfriend. She headed straight for the pantry and grabbed whatever she could little did she know Vinnie was watching her and she ran straight to the toilet and vomited.

AT THE POLICE STATION

Joel was working at the counter when the phone rang. "Hello Yabbie Creek Police Constable Nash here". Joel said through the line. "Hey Joel it is Vinnie here I think you need to come home and hurry". Vinnie said to Joel through the line. "Why is something wrong". Joel then asked Vinnie. "Yeah it's Gypsy". Vinnie told his mate. "What about Gypsy". Joel asked Vinnie. "I caught her binging and throwing up". Vinnie informed Joel. "Ok I am coming right now". Joel informed Vinnie. "Thanks Mate I will see you soon". Vinnie said to Joel. Joel then walked out informing his boss he was taking a break.

He soon walked on. "Where is she mate". He asked Vinnie walking in. "She is in there". Vinnie said pointing towards the loungeroom. "Hey Gyps". Joel said walking in. "Dad what are you doing here aren't you meant to be working". Gypsy asked her dad. "I am meant to be but after Vinnie told me you have been binging again I rushed straight here". Joel informed his daughter. "Ok that is none of his business and the only reason I binged I because I got a call from your exwife and my exmother rubbing it in my face but she got a new boyfriend and she's hot enough to get one and I'm not". Gipsy informed her dad. "Ok since when has she got a new boyfriend and what do you mean exmother". "Ok she said they got together a few weeks ago and I mean by ex mother she doesn't care about me so why call her my mum". Gipsy informed Joel.


	9. Leaving For Retreat and Saying Goodbye

**Happy New Year to celebrate here is a chapter. Each characters name is in bold when they say bye to Gypsy.**

After her latest binge Gypsy decided to go to a retreat to get help and now it was time to say goodbye.

 **JOEL**

"I'm going to miss you Dad". Gypsy said to her father hugging him tight.

"I'm going to miss you too take care and hopefully this will help you recover". Joel told his daughter.

"You too and hopefully it will help me to think positive again Bye". Gypsy said to her father rubbing tear of her face.

"Bye Bye love". Joel said getting emotional himself.

 **SALLY**

"Look Gyps despite everything I really hope you can get some help". Sally said to her kind of friend.

"Thanks Sal and I'm sorry about ruining your wedding it was meant to be perfect". Gypsy said to Sally.

"Look Gypsy you did me a favour that sleaze didn't deserve me and I didn't deserve him and take care ok ". Sally laughed.

"Yeah he didn't deserve either of us and you too bye". Gypsy said to the girl she was now hugging.

 **VINNIE**

"Leah said to wish you well and I hope this can help you recover". Vinnie told his sort of ex girlfriend.

"Well tell Leah I said thanks I do too and take care hopefully you too will be engaged by the time I'm back in the bay". Gypsy told her mate.

"I will and take care too about the engagement I'm working on it". Vinnie laughed.

"Bye and good luck". Gypsy said moving away.

 **WILL**

"Will I'm sorry about everything". Gypsy said to her ex boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm sorry about the way I treated you after that I hope you can get help". Will told his ex who he still was in love with.

"I love you". Gypsy told Will as she walked away and hoped in the cab.

"I love you too". Will then told her as everyone waved her off


	10. Joel Visits Gypsy at the retreat

It now had been two long weeks for Gypsy as she had been at the retreat away from her family and friends.

 **GYPSY POV**

"Can we come in". My two counsellors Matt and Lucy asked.

"Sure who is it". I then asked unaware of who it was.

"Just Matt and Lucy". They then told me as they walked in.

"What's the problem". I then asked them.

"Nothings the problem you do have a visitor though we can tell him to go if you want". Matt then informed me.

"No its fine who is it". I asked him.

"A man by the name of Joel Nash he is saying he is your father". Lucy told me.

"Yeah he is send him in". I told Lucy and Matt.

"Are you sure your ready for this". Lucy asked me as Matt and my father walked in.

"Yeah I'm sure". I said as dad walked over.

"Hey Gyps". Dad then said to me.

"We will leave you too it". Matt told me.

"Um wait hey dad this is my mental and physical counsellor Lucy and my body and soul counsellor Matt". I then told Dad.

"Hi Joel Nash how is my daughter doing". Dad said shaking both of their hands.

"Really well so well we think she can go home in two or three weeks". Lucy said revealing the biggest shock I had heard in weeks.

"We better go and see how Kayla is doing Gypsy". Matt told me.

"Tell her I hope she feels better and I will see her soon". I told him and Lucy.

"Yeah we will". Lucy told me.

 **JOEL AND GYPSYS CONVERSATION (Still in Gypsys POV)**

"Finally we get an hour to ourselves hopefully". Dad then told me.

"Yeah I will show you around later". I told him.

"Sounds good but if you don't mind me asking what happened to this Kayla girl". Dad asked me.

"Oh one of the boys Ron who was pretty messed up and raped and drugged her I was actually the one who found her". I then told him.

"Gosh it must have been horrible". Dad then told me.

"Yeah it was on to happier matters what's been happening in the bay". I then asked him.

"Ok where I do I start Hayley has a good a boyfriend lets see what else Leah and Vinnie are engaged and she's pregnant, Kieran turned up and stirred things up and most importantly you are now looking at Senior Constable Joel Nash". My dad then told me.

"Ok hold up a second who is Hayley new boyfriend secondly when is Leah due and finally I didn't even know you were getting promoted". I then told and asked him.

"Hayley's new boyfriend is Noah Lawson, Leah's due in March and I didn't know myself until a week ago". Dad then told me.

"Noah Lawson isn't he's Jude's brother and congratulations Senior Constable". I asked dad and congratulated him.

"Thanks Gyps and that's the one". Dad told me as there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in". I then said to the person knocking.

"Look Matt said you had a visitor so I brought your lunch in here for you make sure you actually eat unlike yesterday ". My friend Bonnie told me.

"Um thanks Bon I was just feeling queasy and this is my dad Joel by the way". I then told Bonnie.

"Yeah nada I know why hi Joel I'm Bonnie Turner". Bonnie told me as dad and her shook hands.

"Ok then why do you think I'm sick". I asked as dad rubbed my back.

"Come on Gyps I saw you taking drugs". Bonnie told me.

"What your taking drugs". Dad then asked me.

"I will leave you to it". Bonnie said putting my caraborna on the table.

"why are you taking drugs Gyps". Dad asked me as we walked out of my room and I ate my lunch.

"Look it was a one off ok anyway this is the room where we do group". I said to Dad around the retreat.

 **An hour had passed.**

"I better go Gyps just promise me you won't take drugs again and look after yourself". Dad said to me hugging me.

"I won't as I will look after myself don't work too hard". I told him.

"I won't bye". Dad said to me walking away.

"Bye Dad". I said wiping a tear from my face.


End file.
